Don't Miss A Thing
by FWGGrl
Summary: Will Joey and Phoebe be able to keep their relationship a secret? Find out!
1. The Beginning

Hey Guys, this is my very first Friends Fan Fic. So I do still need tons of work and lots of reviews so don't forget to review!  
  
Series: Don't Miss A Thing Chapter One: All About The Truth  
  
Joey Tribianni and Phoebe Buffay have been going out for 2 years, secretly. It all started two years ago when Phoebe needed help in a new massaging technique she was practising.  
  
~Joey's Apartment (2 years ago)~  
  
"Hey, Joe, I have to run, I have some stupid numbering business at work, so uh, bye!" Chandler said, as he was starting to leave the room.  
  
"Hey Chandler, you don't have to lie, I know your going to a date with Kathy, I already told you, I'm fine ok, jeesh!" He said.  
  
"No, seriously, I'm going to work." He repeated  
  
"Oh, well whatever then, Go! Hurry!" Joey waved him out of the room.  
  
"Ah, gosh", Joey sighed, time passed.  
  
1minute.  
  
2 minutes.  
  
"It's boring without anyone, I'll call Pheebs." He said aloud.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, it's me Joey, how you doin? No, I'm just bored, You wanna come over or something? I'm really bored!" He said.  
  
"Ya sure, but umm, I'm already there" She said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said  
  
"Joey!" she screamed.  
  
"WOAH! Not so loud", he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Oh, Hi Pheebs, oh, I get it, a cell phone! Very sneaky."  
  
They hung up their phones.  
  
~Central Perk (1 hour later)~  
  
"Has anyone seen Phoebe or Joey?" Monica announced.  
  
"No, I haven't seen them" Chandler, Ross, and Rachel said at the same time.  
  
"Does he have an audition?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you remember that allergy poster thing he did? Do you think someone would want someone with a highly contagious disease!" Ross said.  
  
"Ross!!" tempted Rachel.  
  
"I know, I'm just kidding guys, hey, you laugh at him making fun of me, but not me making fun of him!", he said, raising his voice. "I'm leaving!"  
  
Everyone in Central Perk had their eyes on Ross.  
  
~Hallway in M&R and J&C apartments (1 hour later)~  
  
Ross was just coming up the stairs. Which door should he go to? Monica and Rachel's? or Joey and Chandler's. He decided to go to Joey's. He was going to knock but then he paused. He went into the room. Joey's door was closed. There was Phoebe's purse on the foosball table, he never noticed.  
  
"Joey!??!" He said, "JOEY!"  
  
Suddenly, Joey came out of his room, he comforter around his lower waist. His face was really surprised.  
  
"Ah, Ross, what are you doing here?", he said, he started to raise his voice louder. " ROSS, are you listening!??!"  
  
"I came to see you Joe, are you busy? With a lady?" he asked.  
  
".uh...Ya, ya that's right, I'm with a girl, you know, Ya, so uh.. Could you leave?" he told him.  
  
"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, cya!" he said walking out of the door.  
  
"Joey? Who was that?" Phoebe said as she was coming out of his room, a sheet covering herself.  
  
"Did I not talk loud enough?! It was Ross." He said.  
  
"Want another massage?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you bet baby!" he said quite loudly. "Wait! Wait! Wait! how's this..How are you doing?" Phoebe tried to say it like Joey.  
  
"We'll work on it after my massage" he said.  
  
~*~  
  
K, now I know that kind of sucked, and it was like all about them, but next chapter, if there will be, there will be much more FRIENDS involved. Well please post and review! 


	2. Gunther's Big Move

Series: Don't Miss A Thing Chapter 2: Gunther's Big Move  
  
It was a calm morning after Phoebe and Joey revealed themselves. Joey, sleeping till 10:00AM was a haystack. On the other hand, Phoebe was her normal self, up and early over at Monica's, along with Ross.  
  
~Monica's Apartment~  
  
"Where were you last night Pheebs?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh, well I had this convention to go to for my massaging clients, it was to learn new techniques that Regina Philange made up." She lied.  
  
"Oh, that's cool, Ross, when is your big date with that girl?" his sister asked demandly.  
  
"Her, oh ah.yah...um it's tonight" he lied," Monica these are really good pancakes".  
  
"Hey Everyone!" Joey and Chandler screamed coming into the apartment.  
  
No one noticed, but Phoebe and Joey just sort of glanced at each-other.  
  
"So, what are we having this morning?" Chandler asked  
  
"PANCAKES!" Joey screamed. He ran to the bowl on the counter and started to much away, "a bit crunchy though".  
  
"JOEY! Those are the ones Phoebe burned!" She told him.  
  
"OH" he dropped the pancakes and sat down and ate the real ones.  
  
Suddenly, the door of their apartment opens.  
  
"You guys will never guess what!??!" she said loudly, "I just had a date with Patrick again, I'm so glad things finally worked out."  
  
Chandler smirking, and about to say "well, no problem Rach." But she stopped him.  
  
"And NO!, It is not because of you!" She pointed out.  
  
All the friends, together again. Joey and Phoebe sat silently, thinking what lies they told to their friends.  
  
~Central Perk~  
  
No one would expect Gunther to stand for himself. No one expected for him to reveal his true feelings about Rachel. But maybe he changed?  
  
As the friends all piled through the doorway they realized something different about Gunther.  
  
"WOAH!" they all stopped to say, "Gunther?!?! Is that you?"  
  
Gunther Coffee House was just on a beautiful vacation in Mexico. Quite sunny there. In Mexico, he finally realized what he had to be to make Rachel happy.  
  
As the friends stood there in astonishment they looked at him. His hair was brown, and longer. He wore a Hawaiian shirt along with some long shorts. He had necklaces and a fancy watch too. He actually looked good. Too good.  
  
As Gunther stood there watching the friends. He was kind of happy that they would be so surprised, especially Rachel.  
  
"Gunther, you look, you look good!" She said.  
  
"Thanks" he blushed, "I'll have your drinks in a minute"  
  
As Rachel sat down with the others, she joined the conversation.  
  
"I can't believe the change in him!" Monica announced.  
  
"He's like a sexy new man" Phoebe put in.  
  
"He not quite my type" Chandler joked.  
  
The friends couldn't help but oversee the reaction in Rachel's face. She couldn't help hold herself either. She actually, thought he looked sexy in that outfit. Also, he had muscles, like he worked out or something. She forgot about it and turned to her friends.  
  
"Ya" she said.  
  
"Oh my god, I could start a new song about this!" Phoebe said excitingly.  
  
"There was a man, who was so bald,  
  
hideous hair, was what he looked like, his hair colour, oh it was so white.  
  
So, he has changed, and just needed some time, To change his clothes, his shirt so lime, I believe that in Mexico, They are just so loco." "Gosh, I am good!" she announced after she finished.  
  
Her friends all clapped, but they thought it was kind of silly.  
  
Gunther came by, "That's a good song Phoebe" he said and walked away.  
  
Minutes went by and he came back,  
  
"Uh, Rachel" he startled to say, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uh, Ok" she said as she looked back to her friends.  
  
They walked over to a corner.  
  
"Gunther, look, if this is about a job, I can't, I'm already doing work remember?" she said.  
  
Gunther paused. Suddenly, something came over him. He leaned towards Rachel as kissed her on the lips. "I love you Rachel" he said, then he left out the front door of the coffee house.  
  
He left her standing there shocked. As well as her friends, sitting there on the couch, surprised at what just happened.  
  
~*~ What will happen to Gunther and Rachel? Will there be hope? Will Gunther become her lobster instead of Patrick or Ross? Find Out!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS!( I know there wasn't really lots to do with Pheebs and Joey, but that's next, we got a two relationships to go on now!) 


End file.
